To Change One's Fate
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Team Arrow and team Flash have come together to fight yet another dangerous meta-human. But when Oliver gets whammied by the Meta, and is shown the future? It leaves him struggling to do everything he can to change not only his own fate, but also the fate of a certain red-cladded speedster...
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know; I seriously _shouldn't_ be starting another story when I can't even finish the others, but I can't help it! I thought of this and I just _had_ to write it. You understand that. So, yeah, not sure how long this one will turn out to be, but again, I go the idea and ran with it. It's kind of a different story for me to write, and I'm honestly excited with his this will turn out! So why don't you hop on and ride this story out with me? ;) And yeah, it's pretty short, but oh, well. :P**

 **Disclaimer: I own only my fictional Meta.**

* * *

 _"Ollie...please, you don't, you don't want to do this..." Barry pleaded from his position on the ground of the dark room. He was on one knee, trying to push himself up as he shook from the strain of doing so. Oliver kept his arrow trained on the man, slowly walking in a circle around him._

 _Barry coughed harshly and blood splattered onto the ground before him, before the crimson red liquid slowly trickled down the speedster's chin. His mask was off as he struggled to stand fully; his legs shaking as he finally did._

 _But all that time Oliver's bow never wavered from it's position of being trained onto Barry; finger aching to release the arrow. "This...this isn't y-you. Ollie, come on, I know that somewhere you're in there. Please, if you do this, you'll never forgive yourself."_

 _"I don't think I'll mind that much." Oliver said, his voice low as he walked around the back of the struggling speedster. Barry's right shoulder hung lower than his other, no doubt dislocated, while blood was matted in his dark hair and it flowed freely from the wound in his shoulder; a wound that could only have been caused by an arrow._

 _As Oliver moved slowly around the wounded man, he could hear the uneven breathing that almost sounded strangled, and couldn't help the twitch of his lips that turned into a smirk._

 _"Oliver-" Barry's voice was cut off by the sound of a 'ping' as the arrow was released and buried into the flesh of Barry's leg, thus causing the speedster to fall back to the ground in a heap of pain; barely any noise making it's way past his lips other than a grunt of pain._

 _"Stop talking," Oliver ground out as he came closer so he could face the fallen man before him. Barry weakly tried to push himself up and out of his prone position on the bloodied floor, but his arm shook too much, while his other was of no real use, and he fell back to the ground with a cry of pain as it jostled his shoulder wound._

 _A low growl of annoyance filled Oliver's throat as he bent down and grabbed the younger man's hair, yanking him up until he was eye level, and relishing in the quiet whimper of pain that came from the other man's mouth from doing so. The only feeling he felt was rage, and pure satisfaction from his inflicting pain upon the other man._

 _He dropped his bow so he could bring his other hand up to grab Barry's throat, causing the other man's breathing to sound even more strangled. Bruises begin to form around his throat as Oliver started to squeeze harder, causing Barry's breathing to begin to sound more like a faint wheeze as he weakly brought his one good hand up to grab at Oliver's arm._

 _Oliver shook his head in disgust before all but dropping the other man to the ground, and watching with morbid satisfaction as he began to gasp and cough from his position on the floor. "Pathetic," Oliver said lowly, bending over and picking up one of his arrows. It was time to end this. Barry, sensing the sudden change in Oliver's stance, weakly rolled over onto his back to look up at the older man._

 _"Oliver, no...please, don't-don't do this. I know that you're in there, somewhere. God, please, Ollie." Barry pleaded, but Oliver continued to stare down at him, as if he was prey. "You know me. We were-" Cough. More blood. "We were friends. I know that you know that, somewhere in-inside of you...you know that." Barry stated weakly, his eyelids continuing to flutter as they began to close._

 _For a moment, Oliver almost felt a hint of remorse, but it vanished just as quickly as it came._

 _"Who cares?" He questioned darkly as he knelt down next to the dying man, and not wanting the other man to die peacefully, Oliver held out his arrow in one hand, holding it close to Barry's heart. It was then that he noticed the fear in the other man's eyes, and couldn't help the almost gleeful feeling inside of him._

 _"Ollie...think about Felicity, think about..." Cough. Blood. "T-Thea. Just..think, Ollie. Please. Ollie..." Barry said, voice fading as he began to lose consciousness. Oliver's jaw clenched as he raised the arrow._

 _"Ollie's dead." And with that, he brought the arrow down._

* * *

Oliver jerked awake, sending panic all through out the Arrow Cave at the unexpected jolt. But Oliver's vision was blurred and all he could think about was Barry dying right in front of him by his _own hand_.

He could feel hands on him, trying to guide him back down, but it did nothing to calm him.

He instead jerked away, and frowned as he tried to stand up, only to fall down to his knees on the hard floor. It seemed as if that was finally enough to bring him to be alert of his surroundings, as he soon realized that he was in the Arrow Cave, surrounded by both Team Arrow _and_ Team Flash. Barry included.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked as he finally allowed himself to be brought back onto the table by what he could only guess were Dig's and Barry' hands.

"Hey, hey, Oliver, man, you're all right." Diggle said as Oliver winced slightly, just now noticing the pain he was in, and rubbed his eyes to try and bring back his vision.

"Dang, that Meta had to have done a number on ya'." Who he could only guess to be Cisco, said. When he reopened his eyes he could finally see everyone and everything clearly, only now noticing that he was shirtless.

"What happened?" He asked with a frown, not missing the exchanged glance between Barry and Diggle.

"Um, you were hit, by a Meta. Do you remember anything?" Barry questioned, and Oliver again didn't miss the look on Dig's face. Oliver frowned.

"No...not really." Oliver said and Barry inhaled slowly, as he clasped his hands behind his neck.

"Okay. Well, um, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked, and Oliver thought for a moment, trying to remember.

"I think...it was us teaming up against some meta-human, but I don't remember anything about the Meta or what happened after we teamed up." Oliver stated and Barry nodded.

"Okay. Okay, uh, well, we got the alert that the Meta was nearby, so we went out to fight it. And well, things didn't go well, and uh," There was the look from Diggle again. "I didn't get to you in time, and you were, uh, whammied by the Meta."

 _So, that explains the look from Diggle_. Oliver nodded, slightly relieved. Maybe the Meta could cause nightmares or something in people, and that's why he had that weird...dream. But it was just so... _real_.

"Okay, so uh, what does this Meta do?"

"She can manipulate a couple of emotions, mostly rage and stuff like that. A lot like Bivolo. And we're honestly not sure what all she _can_ do. She might be able to induce short term memory loss, and that might be the reason that you don't remember." Barry hesitated for only a moment, before speaking again.

"But there is one power she is capable of doing, that we know of for sure, believe it or not, she can show people the future." Barry said and Oliver felt his body still instantly. He slowly turned to look at him.

"She...what?"

"Crazy right?" Barry said with a hint of a smile, but his expression immediately faltered when he saw the look on Oliver's face. "Why? You didn't...see anything, when you were unconscious, did you?" Barry asked, voice quieter and Oliver shook his head lightly.

"No. No, it's just...hard to believe." He said with a small, forced smile. Barry nodded slightly, his own smile on his face, but Oliver didn't fail to notice the worried look in his eyes or on Felicity's face.

"I call her Crystal, since she can show people the future like a crystal ball." Cisco started saying excitedly. "Although, I haven't figured out what to do with her name and the rest of her powers. But I _was_ thinking about-"

"Cisco." Felicity stated, shaking her head slightly at the engineer for him to stop. He immediately did, pressing his lips together and bringing his hands down from their position in mid-air, embarrassment showing on his features. Caitlin lightly patted his shoulder.

"So, what exactly happened after the Meta...whammied me?" Oliver, still not able to shake that uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Well, it was kind of weird, you see, it's if she can physically touch you, that her powers actually effect a person. And honestly, when I saw her grab your arm, I was afraid that you might go full on rage, not, you know, fall to the ground unconscious..." Barry's voice kind of trailed off awkwardly at the exasperated look Diggle was giving him.

 _Okay, so apparently something happened between them while I was unconscious,_ Oliver thought. "And I immediately brought you here after that," Oliver frowned.

"Wait..." He started saying, and Barry's eyebrows went up, waiting for him to finish. "So you let the Meta get away?" Barry inhaled slightly, his lips pursing briefly.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did." Barry finally said, and Oliver's jaw tensed as he ran a hand over his face.

" _Barry_ ,"

"Well, you were unconscious! I didn't know what she had done to you. That's why I wanted to get you here as fast as I could..." Barry defended, and Oliver shook his head lightly as he started to open his mouth to speak, but Barry cut him off.

"I know, priorities. But to me you were more of a priority than catching that Meta. I'm sorry, Ollie, but we differ in that area, apparently." Barry declared, and Oliver's jaw clenched, hearing Barry say his name like that suddenly reminding him of what he hoped wouldn't be the future.

 _'Ollie...please, you don't, you don't want to do this...'_

He internally shook his head, and when he snapped out of his daze, he saw Barry looking at him, before lightly shaking his head and walking away. "I need some air." He declared quietly as he continued to walk away, and Oliver's felt himself tense, not wanting to let Barry out of his sight.

"Where are you going?" Felicity asked, thankfully, before Oliver had to.

"I'm going for a run." Barry said, and just like that, he was gone in less than a second, leaving only the crackle of yellow lightning behind. Oliver inhaled deeply, before sighing slowly, running his hand through his hair. He just couldn't shake that feeling of dread that filled him. Does this mean that in the future, Oliver was going to... _kill_ Barry?

It almost made sense, that if this Meta could manipulate emotions, like Bivolo, that she could get Oliver to maybe attack Barry. But kill him? It just didn't _quite_ make that much sense.

"If it's alright, I'm going to give you a quick check-up, now that you're awake." Caitlin said, and Oliver didn't even protest as she hooked up different monitors to him and did a blood test; he was too busy trying to figure out what the heck this meant. This couldn't be real..could it?

 _No_. He decided. _It couldn't be_.

And as long as Oliver had any say in it, it would _never_ become real.

* * *

 **So, what do you think so far? Should I continue it or not? Let me know your thoughts in a comment! I seriously appreciate everything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I have decide that I am definitely going to continue this because of all of your guy's enthusiasm! Way to go, guys. ;) And wow...this is short. But trust me, it needed to be, in order for the next chapter. ;) That's when things start getting good. :P And I'm just going to say it again; wow...the response I got for this story has been incredible! Like, seriously, thank you all _so_ much! It seriously motivates me, so ya' know, keep 'em coming. ;D **

**Darklightningstorm: Well, I hope his satisfies your curiosity. ;)**

 **bemysidekick: Aww, thank you so much! I'm so glad that you like it!**

: **TYSM! I hope that you like this as well. :)**

 **KDesai: Aww, thank you! That made me smile. :)**

 **TeddyBear98: Okay, I love your review so much. :D And yes, it's totally going to be angsty and intense. ;P**

 **Moni Hasnone: Thank you so much! It literally makes me so happy that you are assured that it's going to be good. It means a lot, and I hope that I can make it come true. ;)**

 **Brentinator: Lol, this review made me laugh so hard. XD Thanks! And long live lit! *also dabs***

 **Disclaimer: Do I have to put this for every chapter? I do _not_ own this. (See how I emphasized it? That's enough, right?)**

* * *

Oliver's jaw clenched as he hit the punching bag repeatedly, a resounding, and continuous thud echoing in the room. After Barry had left and Caitlin had checked him over, he had immediately headed to the training room, deciding to blow off some steam. Images from the dream kept flashing before his eyes, causing him to stumble and miss the bag every once in a while.

He could still hear Barry's pleading and weak voice so clearly.

Thud.

Hear Barry's strained breathing as he coughed up blood.

Thud.

Heck, he could still _feel_ Barry's throat in his own hands as Oliver nearly choked him to death.

Thud. Thud. _Thud_.

But that look of _fear_ in Barry's eyes...

It _bothered_ Oliver. But what bothered him even more was how he had _felt_ when he had seen it in the dream. He had felt _powerful_ , like nothing could stop him. And _not_ in a good way. Oliver stopped, breathing heavy as he bowed his head for a moment and closed his eyes.

What was wrong with him, anyway?

It wasn't like the dream _was_ the future. Or that the Meta had shown it to him. At least, that's what the optimistic, little as it may be, side of him reasoned.

But the realistic side of him reasoned back, knowing the truth, and Oliver found himself feeling sicker and sicker with the knowledge that it's been proven that the Meta can show futures. Oliver inhaled deeply as he lifted his head back up and began to take off his gloves.

"You okay?" A soft voice questioned from behind him, and he turned around to see Felicity in the doorway, a slight frown on her face as she looked at him. He smiled a little bit and nodded.

"Just training." He said and she crossed her arms as she walked further into the room.

"That's crap." She declared and he chuckled lightly as he started to put the bag away. "We're worried about you, ya' know. You've been acting kind of weird ever since you got hit by that Meta. Did she...show you something?" He sighed, turning back around to face her.

"She didn't show me anything, Felicity, I'm just a little bit upset that we failed the mission. It's no big deal." Oliver stated, putting slight emphasis on his last words, and she nodded.

"Okay." Felicity said, but her tone of voice was unsure. "Cisco would like you to come to the computers, soon." He nodded and she turned around to leave, but not before she looked at him once more, and Oliver sighed.

"I'm fine, Felicity." She nodded and left, and he soon followed suit, finding himself in a room surrounded by everyone else. Talking filled the room as he entered, and everyone was standing by the computers. But somebody, he noticed, was missing from the group.

Barry wasn't here.

Oliver frowned slightly as he entered the room further and headed towards everyone else, glancing around to see if Barry was around. Oliver had been training for a _long_ time; had Barry been gone that long?

 _He couldn't have been_ , he thought, _otherwise everyone else wouldn't just be talking like everything was normal_.

 _Or maybe_ , his subconscious whispered, _you're just paranoid_.

He sighed lightly as he came up next to the group. Just as he was about to ask about Barry's location, however, the door opened and out came said man he was looking for.

Immediately, the room was filled with an undeniable tension, due to the last time the two of them had been in the room together. Barr glanced over, and for a brief moment, they made eye contact, before Barry's jaw tensed and he looked over at Cisco.

"I got your call; what'd you want to talk with me about, Cisco?" Barry asked, and his tone of voice was almost harsh, but more firm, curious. But that wasn't what had caught Oliver's attention, it was the fact that they had called Barry; did that mean that he _had_ been out this entire time? Cisco inhaled briefly, before he started talking.

"Okay, so Felicity, Caitlin and I have been working on this for the past several hours, and I think we've finally got it figured out."

"What is it?" Oliver asked, moving closer to get a better look at the item in Cisco's hand.

"This is the antidote for anything that Crystal's powers might cause. Such as memory loss, manipulated emotions, et cetera, et cetera." Cisco stated, while holding what Oliver could now recognize as a syringe.

"Yeah, and all that has to be done in order for it to work is it needs to be injected. But other than that it should work. Hopefully." Felicity said, adding on the last word quietly and sharing a look with Cisco.

"So, this will reverse any effect that Crystal's powers have on people?" Barry questioned.

"Mm-hmm. It's kind of like the lights with Bivolo." Cisco declared and Barry nodded in response.

"You mean Rainbow Raider," Caitlin added with a grin, and Cisco sighed in fake exasperation.

"That name has not been determined." He declared and she chuckled. Suddenly, a loud beeping sounded, signaling what could only be a mission alert.

"Perfect timing," Felicity mused as she spun around to look at the alert. "Look likes our Meta-human is downtown right now robbing the bank," Oliver glanced up from the computer just as Barry did, and they both exchanged a look.

Barry nodded slightly and Oliver returned it; knowing that any previous tension between them had dissipated. Oliver inhaled sharply, the dream lingering in the back of his mind, before taking the syringe from Cisco and clasping his fingers around it.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **So, yeah...incredibly short, but I promise that I will make it up to you. :) And remember; reviews keep me going! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...short, I know. But I was in a hurry and I wanted to get it to you guys. :/ Anyway, I hope you like this, because things are gonna' start getting good soon. ;) I recommend listening to like Gasoline by Halsey, or to Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace; I listened to them while writing this, and think they just make it better. :) Anyway (again), I hope this isn't to rushed, and that you still like it. Just let me know what your thoughts are and I'll love ya' for life. ;)**

 **Brentinator: Lol, I'm sorry, what? XD**

 **KDesai: Aww, thank you so much! Oh, he definitely should, but we all know him. He won't be doing that anytime soon. ;)**

 **BusyBunny: Okay, this made my entire month. This means so much to me! Tysm!**

 **kameeler02: Thank you! It is hard, but I'm glad that you're liking mine. :) And the pain and angst is definitely coming. ;)**

 **bemysidekick: Oh, it's definitely on the way. ;D**

 **Moni Hasnone: I guess we'll just have to see. ;) I do, too! I'v always thought that, lol. And oh yeah, it totally remedies that. ;)**

 **TeddyBear98: You should be worried, lol. ;P And yeah, I'm kinda' definitely going to use that all that I can. XD And hopefully this satisfies your need. ;)**

 **: This so made my day! :D There are a lot, but don't worry: answers will be soon. ;) And thank you so much!**

 **Darklightningstorm: Lol, I'm the same way. And don't worry; Barry's definitely going to end up hurt, whether or not Oliver does it, lol.**

 **randomfandoms815: Omg, I totally forgot to put that. O.o Thanks for reminding me! I'll put it at the bottom! And thank you!**

 **Guest 1: Haha, I think we all understand the need to see Barry hurt. ;P**

 **Guest 2: Well, I hope this satisfies ya'. ;)**

 **Guest 3: Aww, tysm! I'm so glad you like it!**

 **Guest 4: Thank you, and here you are! ;)**

 **Guest 5: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Um, I don't own this...*cue awkward silence***

* * *

"Talk to me, Felicity." Oliver declared as he and Barry entered the back of the building in the darkness. At least it was at night that the meta had decided to rob the bank; no innocents could get in the way or be harmed.

" _Okay, so it seems that she's destroyed most of the security cameras in the place, but we can still track her movements by her heat signature_." Felicity stated.

" _Ooh, that's a good idea. What kind of tech do you use?_ " Oliver could hear Cisco's voice come in through the comms and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He heard Barry chuckle quietly in amusement, before Felicity replied.

" _You won't believe it. We actually use_ -"

"Felicity." Oliver stated, one word enough to stop the both. "Position?"

" _Right; sorry. It would seem as if, of course, the meta is in the bank vault. If you go in now, she should be distracted enough for you to take her down. Just remember; do not let her touch you. And the serum is there if you need it."_

Felicity said, and Oliver inhaled briefly, exchanging a look with Barry, before pulling his bow up and preparing for the fight that would surely take place before him; keeping a small part of awareness in the back of his mind of the fact that the serum was in his pocket in case he needed it.

This was it. It was time to change the future. At precisely the same moment, both Oliver and Barry burst into the bank vault to see a woman with long, brown hair standing in the middle of it; almost as if she was expecting them to be here. And Oliver couldn't help but notice the weapon in her hand.

"Took ya' long enough." The meta sighed in annoyance. "Back for round two since the first one was so _fun_?" She questioned, a smirk on her face.

" _Okay, you need to subdue her by knocking her out; her powers shouldn't work then. It's if she touches you that they work._ " Cisco said through the comms.

"Put the gun down." Oliver ground out; voice low and unrecognizable.

"Whatever you say," Crystal said, slowly bending down and beginning to place her weapon on the ground; watching them the entire time, before suddenly, she just disappeared into thin air. Oliver couldn't help the slightly startled feeling in his chest as he could a couple steps back along with Barry; scanning their surroundings.

"You didn't tell me she could _do that_." Oliver ground out, and Barry shook his head rapidly, still looking around and behind them.

"I-I didn't know, either," Barry said, words rushed. Before either could ask through the comms where the meta was at, suddenly Oliver heard a sickening _snap_ as Barry cried out in pain; falling to the ground and Oliver immediately reacted by turning and aiming an arrow at where the presumed attacker's position would be.

"Not very vigilant for a vigilante." A voice said in slight disgust, and Oliver immediately turned towards it, only to see the girl standing in her previous spot; holding the front of her pistol in her hand. Oliver tried to ignore the harsh sounds of breathing coming beside him as Barry hissed in pain from his prone position on the floor.

"He's not gonna' be going anywhere on that leg for a while," She declared in feigned pity, and Oliver didn't waste a moment before he shot three arrows towards his target; only for her to teleport someplace else and the arrows to penetrate the walls instead. Oliver quickly reached back towards the quiver for another arrow, when he felt his heart drop; all he felt was air.

He had no more arrows.

And of course, there she stood on the other side of the room; holding his quiver of arrows with a smirk. "Not today, I'm afraid." The meta-human declared, wagging one of her fingers in front of her in a taunting gesture, before she teleported once more, reappearing with the bag of money in her hand.

Beside him, Barry struggled to stand up; his leg bent at an unnatural angle. "Until the next time we meet; maybe your friend here will be feeling a bit better. Poor fella'." She said with a mock pout, before smirking at the look that Barry shot towards her.

She blew a chaste kiss with her hand towards Barry, before standing and smirking at Oliver; fully aware that there wasn't much he could do with out his arrows since he couldn't touch her. "Au revoir!" And with that she was gone.

"Cisco-"

" _Down the hall towards the left_ ," Cisco cut him off, knowing exactly what he wanted, and Oliver didn't hesitate in running towards that direction, bending down on the way to grab his quiver of arrows; fully aware of the consequences if they don't catch her. And one of them was writhing in pain in the room behind him.

" _If you get her trapped at the end of the hallway, you should be able to catch her. She's like Baez; she can only teleport where she can see._ " Oliver continued to run down the dark hallway, skidding to a stop as he reached the end; a feeling of dread entering his chest. It was empty.

" _Oh, God_..." He heard a voice come through the comms.

"Cisco, whe-"

" _She didn't go down that hallway_ ," Cisco said, and Oliver felt his jaw clench as he awaited the next words. " _She got away_."

* * *

 **So, as randomfandoms815  pointed out: I totally forgot to put when this is supposed to be, lol. So I'm not really sure about Arrow, but for the Flash it's a little while after season 2, but it's kind of an AU, because I'm going to say it's before Harrison Wells and Jay. So I hope that clears it up. ;) And remember; reviews keep me going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is really short but I felt like I needed to add on something lol. Just a little bit of drama ;P Also, sorry if this is really bad; I just can't seem to get back into writing, but hey ten points for effort, amirite? XD Hope ya'll like this and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

 **Disclaimer: This is not mine. This is CW's. Therefore, I do not own it. Are we clear now?**

* * *

Oliver slammed his bow down on the table as he entered the Cave, Barry limping timidly behind him. He could immediately feel the tension escalate as they entered the room, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

They had one chance.

 _One chance_ to capture this meta. One chance to stop her.

One chance to save Barry.

It was that last thought on the forefront of his mind that kept eating away at his every thought. The table rattled from the sudden shock of his weapon being placed on it, as the room went deathly silent.

Oliver stood there, jaw tensed and hands on hips. He stared at Cisco, fire burning in his eyes, while everyone simply stood there; afraid of what would surely happen next.

"Oliver, I'm so-"

" _Damn it,_ Cisco!" He suddenly yelled, and the younger man he was accusing visibly flinched.

"I didn't m-"

"We had one chance!" Cisco cringed again, and Oliver's voice went eerily calm with his next words. "We had one chance. This could've been our only shot at catching this meta and you screwed it up." Oliver declared, his words cruel and cold. Oliver frowned, his brows furrowing with angered confusion."I thought you were supposed to be the smart one-"

"Hey!" Felicity suddenly shouted, cutting him off. "That is _enough_."

"It wasn't-...his fault...Oliver." Barry huffed out, grimacing as he limped up next to Oliver. And the sight that greeted him along with the strained breathing that came along when he looked over at Barry sent him over the edge. Maybe rationally he knew it wasn't the young engineer's fault, but at this point the only way he saw it was that there only chance to stop Barry from dying was _gone_.

"Yeah, well, maybe it wasn't. But you have lost my trust. I want you benched the next time we go after this meta." And with those final words, Oliver walked away, leaving behind the devastated engineer and the baffled team.

"Wha-Oliver-" Barry began to interrupt, but Oliver was already out of the room; silently fuming. Once he was alone, he closed his eyes and sighed. This was too much. There was no way he could possibly harm, let alone _kill_ Barry. Just no way. Maybe that vision was fake; just put in his brain to mess him.

God knows it was working.

But he knew that there was no way it could be fake. And that fact alone was sending him over the edge. He heard quiet footsteps enter in the room, and knew immediately by the uneven gait just who it was.

"Leave me alone, Barry." He heard a quiet sigh.

"You know I can't do that, Ollie." Oliver's jaw tensed at the familiar nickname.

"You can and you _will_." Oliver ground out, his tone dark.

"What has gotten into you? What happened out there was not Cisco's fault. Do you even realize how much you hurt him by saying all of tha-"

"Of course I do!" Oliver shouted as he turned around to face the other man, his fist slamming into the wall as he towered above him. Barry's eyes filled with fear as he nearly flinched away. Oliver's heart skipped a beat when he saw the fear in Barry's eyes; his stomach sinking as he realized it was the same look he had seen in the vision.

He could still feel Barry's throat in his hand as the young man pleaded with him for his life.

He mentally shook his head out of the memory as his shoulders sunk and he bowed his head; all residual tension leaving his body. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered, losing all of the anger in his words only moments before.

"Me too." Barry quietly replied, and when Oliver looked up, he saw the hurt, nearly betrayed look on his face and couldn't help but compare this situation to the one that was destined to occur all too soon. The younger man turned around, relying on the crutches that Caitlin must have given him in that short time, and Oliver's fingers twitched with the need of helping Barry.

Or at least trying to apologize. But that wasn't in Oliver Queen's nature. As Barry limped away, Oliver could only hope and pray that they would get another chance to defeat this meta. There was no way he could let any of that vision happen.

But one by one he was turning his team against him. He couldn't tell them about what he saw; there were too many things that could go wrong with that. He was bound and determined to not let that vision happen.

But with every moment that passed, Oliver saw more and more reality of it coming true and even less hope of being able to stop it.

* * *

 **Short but not so sweet. Anywho, hopefully I'll be back soon with some more and until then; have a lovely day you beautiful human!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eight months.**

 **Oof. Sorry about that.**

 **Yeah, this is really short, a lot shorter than I realized lol. But hopefully, you still find enjoyment from it. I'm trying to get back into writing (I know, I say this every time) so I'm still a little rusty. So, apologies in advance!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, tbh, but I don't. Ugh.**

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since the meta-human had robbed the bank. Three days since Oliver had begun to lose faith in changing the future.

Basically, it's been a long week.

A full night's sleep was pretty much just a good memory to Oliver right now. In a way he was glad the meta-human hadn't attacked again. It gave him time to go over plans, even if he really didn't have one, and gave him time to think of ways to just avoid the entire situation.

But then again, it was pretty crappy having to wait.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted as much time as possible before this possible fate arrived. But it was like waiting on pins and needles. Not to mention his entire team was practically walking eggshells around him. Should he tell them? Maybe it would help.

 _Or maybe, it would make things worse. Maybe they wouldn't trust you anymore and even more things could go wrong._

Truthfully, they didn't seem to trust him all that much right now, anyway. Maybe it wasn't a case of mistrust, but more anxiety. God knows he was suffering enough of it himself to cover for the rest of the team.

The most _infuriating_ thing of it all, was how Barry was treating him. He was worried, Oliver knew. He was constantly checking on him and asking him the same question almost every two hours on the dot.

 _Are you alright?_

No, Barry, he wasn't.

He was pretty much the opposite of alright.

 _Oh no, Barry, I'm great. Just trying to figure out how to stop the inevitable future of you dying by my hands. No biggie._

He wanted to yell at Barry for being so _Barry_. _Stop being so trusting_ , he wanted to tell him. _Someday it may get you killed._ And Oliver did _not_ want that day to come anytime soon. He wanted to tell him to leave. Get as far away as humanly possible. Just keep running - _run, Barry, run-_ and never look back.

But that wasn't going to happen, so now what was he supposed to do?

He brushed a hand over his face, stopping when he reached his eyes and letting his hand rest over them. He heard footsteps slowly coming down the hallway and a low growl of annoyance slipped through his lips.

Could he not get _one moment_ to himself anymore?

He inhaled as he removed his hand and looked up to see the tall figure entering the room. He sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you sleep?" He questioned, looking up as Barry entered the room.

"What are you doing down here?" Barry asked as he moved to sit beside him on the weapons chest.

"Needed some air." Barry squinted as he looked at the dimly lit room and it's cluttered contents.

"Yeah, looks like the perfect spot for that," Barry stated dryly and Oliver turned to look at him.

"Is there something you wanted or did you just come down here to judge?" It wasn't rude, but then again he wasn't exactly pleased with the interruption. _Of what? Your oh-so important self deprecating thoughts?_ The voice sounded more like Felicity's than his own. Barry sighed.

"Look, man, something's up with you. I just wanted to see if you were alright," Ahh. Cue the annual Barry Allen checkup.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Oliver began to speak but Barry cut him off. "And don't give me any of that crap, you know you're not okay right now." He softened his voice. "What's going on? You've got us all really worried, Ollie." Oliver's jaw tensed at the nickname.

 _Ollie, you don't wanna' do this._

"You really don't wanna' know," _Fear me, run from me, you aren't safe, I'm going to hurt you and I don't know how to stop it-_

"You can't say that. Seriously, _what_ is going on?" Oliver stood up abruptly.

"Barry, believe me when I tell you. You _don't want to know_." He sighed quietly, looking down at Barry's face only to look away when he saw the hurt expression that resided there. "It's better if you don't." He wasn't even done speaking when suddenly Barry joined him at his full height.

"How can you say that? You don't know, maybe we can help-" _I don't know if anyone can help, that's the problem, Barry._ A buzz from Oliver's phone cut Barry off. And he wasn't pleased with it. But he remained quiet as Oliver pulled out his phone and answered the phone call from Felicity.

"Hello?"

"Oliver, it's the meta-human. We found her." Oliver's heart dropped with those three words. He hung up as he looked at Barry, and from the looks of it, he had heard.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **WHY ARE THESE ALL SO SHORT AHHH**

 **I hope this satisfied you for now. Hopefully, you won't have to wait too long for the next part ;)**


End file.
